The Dark Lady Returns
by Heftig Einzelganger
Summary: What if Morgana was called upon by her followers, they needed her guidance. Seeing as the Ministry of Magic began outlawing anything 'Dark' which even included the wizards and witches who followed the Old Ways- let alone ones with dark magic. They needed their Dark Goddess back. She answers their pleas.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Morgana was called upon by her followers, they needed her guidance. Seeing as the Ministry of Magic began outlawing anything 'Dark' which even included the wizards and witches who followed the Old Ways- let alone one with dark magic. They needed their Dark Goddess back. She answers their pleas.**

 **-Side note this will be a 'twisted' dark story. Also Grindelwald was terrorizing 1934 to his defeat in 1945. Yeah there was no time line really, I made my own and still working on it. I have a rough time line of Riddle's time in Hogwarts so some things will go off that not all.**

Contrary to popular belief, Morgana was not evil, Goddess of War- yes; someone whom was killing because they could- no. Morgana magic did lean more toward the dark, but that meant nothing at the time, she still could do light spells with a little more practice- dark spells did not take as many tries. She was Goddess, once she was a human, a witch but _human_. She once believed that someone was her Soul-mate, but this was not true, he lied in order to prove she was a witch and kill her. She was hurt, angered, and betrayed- like anyone would be. Leaving, she went far away to learn how to use her powers to the fullest extent. She was going to get her revenge. In her time away she gathered followers and with those followers she found something she would have never thought. Peace. And a reason to not get revenge. She did not want to see her people hurt, with that thought and all the people who worshiped her brought her from the enchantress to the Goddess she is known for today.

Morgana, unlike Merlin who had a creature of magic teaching him (A DRAGON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD), learn that magic had no real limits. As long as she could think it could happen, with that being said: magic was a muscle. It was weak in the beginning, she had to work constantly to even get close to Merlin, and he was using it all the time. As the time went on she was able to not only get to Merlin's level, she went beyond. Morgana pushed herself to the limit, all to protect the people that slowly came to her.

Morgana became known as a magnificent leader. Soon people flocked to her, and in turn she healed them. Morgana could not turn them away- after all they were poor, and hurt because of Urien. Urien was killing all who opposed him or who he thought would. Soon her little home was surrounded by more homes, which lead to a bustling city. Once Morgana stared to have a following, she started teaching the children whom showed signs of magic. She showed them how to control the power they had, she showed them they did not need to be afraid of the power they held. They were the ones to stay in the castle she moved to the void and keep praying her, kept her strong while away. She soon became known as the War Goddess because she was ruthless when defending her home and her followers.

One thing she did not see was the fact when she left, she used her powers (What little she could use), Urien- the man she thought was her soul mate- rallied the whole town together. He also got Arthur and Merlin against her. Like her, Merlin, was able to use magic but because of the time they were in, he was not prosecuted. (After all he was male and on their side.) Morgana's spies, her ravens, Memoria (Memory) and Mens (Mind) - She got the idea from one of her followers that was from a distance land of ice. They told her of the coming legion, and who was leading it.

She was able to get her people to safety, there were a few to stay behind and help. Those were her most faithful. Once Urien and the legion got to her gates, Morgana and five followers awaited them. The two had a spat, were Arthur and Merlin saw who the real evil was but, it was too late. Morgana gathered her power and moved her fortress to an unknown location. A location where the rest of her people waited for her. She left her people there and wandered the world, learning all she could of magic. A few times she came across Merlin and when she did, they fought. Merlin's betrayal hurt her more than Urien ever had.

Morgana was killed by Merlin, yes that is true. But it was an accident, he was trying to ride a town of a dark creature, one that Morgana found out _was not_ harming the town. A wizard was a pinning it on the poor Thestral. Morgana saved it but got kill in its place. Merlin was surprised, Morgana whom was dark saved an animal, when he went to her body it was gone along with the animal. The Thestral took her home, where she was given a beautiful send off. Her followers knew she would return to them. She did. She was reborn into the world whenever her followers call upon her. She had been reborn five times, then she meet _him_ \- which changed everything she was working for.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana was reborn in the year 1926, in the month of June on the 23rd day. She was, thankfully, born into a family that still worshiped her and still lived in the old town she moved into the Void- a pocket dimension she made. They learned how to move between the two- Void and the other realm. Once she hit about five she regained all her memories, eight when it all made sense, and began studying everything she could before going to Hogwarts. We will skip over her years as a child to teen. First we will give you a background on Morgana so you are not completely lost.

Morgana was born into the Blackthorn family- the top followers back when she was first starting out, now they are a prominent pure-blood family in Europe. They were unable to have children, so when the elder began to pray for Morgana to help them they were not surprised to find themselves with child. Once she was born they knew who it was they never had red hair in either of their families till now. She was born Morgana Lilith Blackthorn. Luckily the Blackthorn's knew she who she was and gave her name, she usually just takes her new name until she was able to go to the goblins. She loved those creatures, and they in turn respected her. Thankfully she also kept her bright red hair, the rest of her was from her family- green eyes, pale skin, and short. The last bit she was not happy about, but she could deal with the height (Or lack of). When she learned what was the Ministry was doing to young witches and wizards- telling anything Dark was evil. She was furious. She learned everything she could so she was up to speed once she went to the school Merlin's' students made- Hogwarts.

She was sorted into Slytherin, after all she was pulling the wool over everyone eyes. Morgana kept her head down for five years, watching what had become of the magical world- she was very disappointed. We start our story in the summer of her sixth year.

Morgana looked over the large dinner table, all the people who sat before her were descended from her first followers- she need to use a different name. These people did follow her, but she treated them more like family. Made she should use family, while some people left once she was gone or even tried to become a follower for the excuse to kill, they stayed true to her way.

"My Lady, are you going to claim your house this summer?" Jonathan Blackthorn, her father, asked as the elves brought out breakfast he held his wife's hand as they sat next to one another.

"Yes, I am now sixteen, I can claim my house without you or Mother needing to say which side it came from." At sixteen magical children could claim inheritances without a blood check to see what side it came from. Le Fay line died with her so she knew that no one could steal her money. She did allow her family to use it when needed but they had to clear it with the goblins first. Thankfully it was still in her magic and once she came into her inheritance- her blood.

"I can take you after we eat, we need to get your school supplies. You may talk with the goblins while I get your stuff." Her Father told her as the elves places down their food.

"That would be acceptable, we may see some families from my house. It would be better if Mother came along so you have a way to leave." Every chuckled at that, most pure-blood British families tried to get the Irish Blackthorn's to come for dinner.

"Yes dear I will save you from the scary Britain's." Her Mother was lovely.

"I have a question My Lady?" Erik Skarsgard, another one of her family members. His Mother was one of the children she taught. He was one of the people whom taught her when she was little.

"Yes, Uncle Erik?" Erik was an older man, his black hair was peppered with grey and tied at the nap of his neck. His storm grey eyes bright at being called Uncle,

"Now that you know who you are, why do you keep on calling Aidan and Caitlyn your parents? No offence to either of you." They just bowed their head to him to show they did not take offence.

"Because that's who they are, for all the times I was reborn they are one of the few that still treated me like I was theirs. Even after I remembered who I was, they still babied me when I was sick, hurt, and even now what is going to happen." Morgana smiled at the two people on her left, her parents. "Even through everything I have been though they still treated me like their daughter, for that they will always be my parents. Just like you will always be Uncle Erik."

"My Lady you honor me." Her Father spoke while her Mother held her hand to her mouth eyes glistening, her Uncle silent.

"I did no such thing, I merely stated the truth. Now I will go get ready while you all eat, I need to have a word with a few portraits." As she stood and bowed her head, her loose hair fell over the shoulder. "By your leave." With everyone nod she walked out.

As she made her way from the great hall, she made her way down the small hallway and into a back room filled with portraits. The were two floors and every inch of the walls were covered pictures.

"Morgana, what do we owe this pleasure?" A picture held an older gentleman, his hair white, and grey eyes. His beard was long, it could have been tucked into a belt if he was wearing one.

"Merlin, I am in need of advice." The man now known as Merlin dipped his head for her to continue, "I have been watching a young boy in my year, he reminds me of the Dark Lord Robert The Defiler."

"Ah yes Robert, I remember was he not the the man you took down, I believe in 12th century?"

"Yes, he was the one that was stealing the young girls in the night and well I rather not think of it. But I was round him before he snapped, but this one is more...how should I put it." Morgana began pacing the room, other people started watching.

"How so? Do you think he will take the same path."

"No, I do not think he will be like the Defiler but, the Dark Lord. He is going down that path, he has followers already. He smart, and very cunning." Her voice took a softer edge toward the end.

"Is that admiration I hear?" Merlin could not help but tease his old friend, he never was close with her up to her death. Now he knew a lot about her, it was sad that he could not help her out.

"Hush you old fool, I need your help not your relationship advice." Morgana rolled her bright green eyes. "Oh come now, let an old man have his fun."

"Can we please get back to my problem?" She sat down in a chair, her hand rubbing her forehead.

"I have yet to hear a question." Merlin now looked at the young woman, he knew she was serious.

"I do not know what his path is, but from what little I heard it is a good one. He does not think the government should be all pro-pure bloodline, that begin said he does not believe anyone of new blood should be allowed in at a young age. I don't know for sure what his plans are but all his friends, if they follow their parents, will be in the government." Morgana began pacing again.

"Again a question?"

"What should I do? Should I stop him? Should I allow him to go along this path? His magic is dark."

"Ahh there it is. Well, what do you want to do?" Merlin looked down at the woman with a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

"Why are you answering me my question with a question."

"I will once you answer mine." She hated that sweet smile.

"I want to help him, I do not want him to walk a path that is believed to be evil. His goal, from what I know, is a good."

"Then you have your answer." Morgana sighed, looking around the room. She took in all the pictures, all the people whom history forgot or painted in a bad light. She looked back to Merlin, emerald green meeting hazel blue.

"That means I have to show more of my power." Her shoulders slumping at the thought all the work she will have to do now.

"And why is that?" The white haired male settled down in his chair.

"Because that is the only way I can get him to even look at me let alone speak." The young woman stood, running her hand along her outer robe rushing away dirt.

"Your name is not enough?" Another picture asked surprised, his bright blue eyes looked to the young red head.

"No, because I do not throw it around like the Malfoy's. But after I see the goblins..." She blushed as she looked away, she would have to take everything that came with her inheritance including her old last name.

"Oh you are taking your name so soon."

"Yes because I knew what I would have to do, I was hoping you may have an alternative route for me." Before either picture could say anything to make her feel better a house elf popped into the room, Morgana was not startled because she could feel the build up of magic just as the elf entered entered the room.

"Mistress Morgana your parents await you." Was all the elf said before it left.

"Thank you Glitzy. Merlin, Arthur by your leave." Morgana bowed at the waist before making her way to the large door.

"You better come back and talk with us. We would like to talk with you more than when you need advice, please Morgana." Merlin spoke before the young woman could move out of the room.

"We will speak more once I return, I still have to make a plan. I only have an idea of what to do." She smiled at the old man, before slipping out the door.

"How are we leaving?" Morgana asked once she made it to the entrance hall, her Mother and Father waiting for her. Her Mother was wearing one of her best robes, black with red and silver embroidering, her Father in the colors but a more masculine robe but their house shield on his breast.

"I was thinking the floo." Her father answered her, smiling. As she walked closer her parents her sleeping robes turned into her day ones.

"That sound awful but, I should get use to it. May I ask that you go first?" Morgana hated taking the floo, but one can not always get what they want.

"Yes we will go first, I will wait for you on the other side." Her Father could not keep the smile off his face.

"Do you have your list my dear?" Her Mother began straightening out her robes once she was close enough, not that she need it but, the gesture warmed her heart.

"Yes, Mother. Here." She handed over the parchment paper with her list of items needed for the year. They walked into another large room, in it held a sitting area and a large fireplace. The two older people grabbed the silvery green powered and disappeared into the bright green flames. The redhead, sighing as she did so, grabbed her own handful before throwing into the low flame.

"Diagon Alley" The flame quickly sprung up, and sent her spinning to her destination, seeing her parents she stepped out. for the first time not tripping. Yet either way her Father gathered her up in his arm.

"Wow, I didn't have to caught you."

"Oh hush, you." She looked up to see the every young man she had been talking about with Merlin. He was standing just a little to the side, envy clear in his eyes. She made her way to him, her parents following her.

"Mother, Father I would like to introduce you to one of my housemates, Tom Riddle." By her tone, that only her parent picked up, that this was a person of interest to her. Seeing as she would be leaving, to be nice maybe even get him to their house for the rest of the summer.

"Hello, . We never get to meet any of Morgana's friends." Tom bowed to the family, and walked with them out of the dusty pub.

"I am sorry to say that we are not really friends." His charm was turned up to full, Morgana smiled it was not going to work of her family.

"If she knows your name, that means you are worth knowing." Ahh good her Father knew the perfect things to say to peak ones interest.

"Really? May I ask your names?

"How rude of me to not introduce my parents! My Father Aidan Blackthorn and Caitlyn Blackthorn my Mother. Now I must leave I have business with the goblins, I shall meet you both later or at home depending on how long this takes. Tom at a later time." Her manners peaked his interest more, after all she was leaving him with her parents, no one wanted to leave him alone with their parents. Before he had a chance to say anything the redhead was gone, she said she was in the same house as he was, but he did not know her name.

"Tom may you accompany to the robe shop?" Tom was surprised, most people try and leave him.

"And me, my wife?" If his daughter was interested in him, he need the young man away from his wife, or else there may not be any boy left for their daughter to interested in.

"You my love are going to the Apothecary, our daughter needs new ingredients and you know what she needs without this paper." She pushed her husband toward the shop.

"Yes my dear, I shall do your bidding." He was quickly out of reach and out of sight.

"Do you mind Tom?" She turned her green eyes to the young man that had yet to leave, she gave her best smile.

"Not at all." Tom, remembering the pure-blood customs book he had read, held his arm for her to take. Caitlyn mentally gave a vicious smile, she had always wanted another child to spoil, and this young man was just asking for it.

"Ah finally a young man with manners. Now my daughter does not need robes but you my lovely do, and I have always wanted a son." Tom did not know what he just got himself into.

Morgana made her way up the white stairs, but did not enter the marble building she waited outside. Just as someone was about to ask what was wrong, a goblin in a very nice suit walked to her.

"My Lady if you would." She smiled, making sure to have her teeth showing.

"Of course Master Goldshield, at your lead" A flicker of surprise at the remembrance of his name flew across his eyes before gesturing for her to follow him. As they walked into the building the goblin, who knew whom he was walking with, tried to make small talk knowing human liked it.

"My I ask how your day is?" Morgana smiled down at the goblin, she could see how uncomfortable he was,

"There is no need to talk Master Goblin, I see it as nothing more than useless information." His shoulders lost all tension, he gave a nod before continuing on down the hallway behind the line of goblin tellers.

"Master Silverclaw is waiting for you."

"May your enemies fall at your feet." Morgana bowed before entering the gold lined door, leaving a smiling goblin behind. Most goblins don't say it but they do follow Morgana teachings, they are very happy she is back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Morgana looked to the goblin, his family has been watching over her vault since they opened Gringotts.

"Yes, if I hope to make any sort of change I need my real family name." That piped his interest, after all one of the original humans with magic is going to make a change,

"What type of change, if I may ask?"

"Oh you know, back to the old ways." Silverclaw looked at her, she was going to drag these people back to their roots.

"Ahh I see...and how did you plan on making these changes?" Her vicious smirk was enough for the goblin.

"You have the support of the goblin nation." Morgana's eyes up in surprise, all the years she has been alive never had goblin given support openly.

"Not to seem ungrateful but why are you...willing to show your support for me?" Goblins have always hate humans, even in her time: they were just better at hiding it.

"The old ways was one of the best time for us. The wizard may not see it but they are killing magic." The young redhead lips pulled into a frown.

"Killing? I am sorry I have not felt what you are talking about..." Morgana reached out her magic and felt for what he was talking about.

"I am not surprised you cannot feel it, you spend most of your time either time at Hogwarts and your home in the Void both places are filled with magic." That explains why she never noticed.

"I can feel Mother weakened, but nothing bad... but this place was built upon magic so it would be strong here. When I get home I will do the ritual if what you say is true..." She did not want to think of the consequences, Silverclaw bent his head in acknowledgement.

"Now on to matters at hand, please sign here...Perfect now we need to go to the Ritual Vault." The ritual will allow her magic to change her blood to match her first body, but would not change her looks. It would be obvious is the once sixteen year old came back looking like she was in her thirty.

"Wonderful!"

Tom didn't know whether or not to like this woman, so far she has paid for everything that he has even looked at twice. When they were getting robes, he tried his hardest to get her to reconsider, she got him some made of the best material he has ever seen.

" you do not need to do this. I can pay-"

"Oh hush! Between my husband and my daughter I never get to spoil anyone, I am the one getting spoiled." Tom still didn't the name of the young redhead whom he went to school with, it was driving him mad. Between the wife and the husband just calling the child 'their daughter' he would never get her name.

"May I be so bold as to as ask what your daughter's appointment for?" He was very curious.

"Ahh she was just going to claim some houses." Aidan spoke while looking over the list for their books they would need.

"To claim?"

"Yes, you are a halfblood right?" Tom tensed, "No need to be tense! It is a good thing."

"Could you explain?"

"You see families sometimes take another name when running from the government or even blood feuds. With that sometimes long forgotten lines can come to light when you look up with the goblins. We did this when she was born, she is now of age and therefore can take responsibility for it." Aidan had to be careful with information he was giving up, after all they did not know what Morgana need him for.

"Really?"

"Yes, I forget the British government does not want everyone to know their power." This time the mother answered. "You see vaults, after a certain amount of money, keep gaining money. Not only that but families with keep important books and artifacts inside their vaults."

This information was quickly filed away, Tom was going to have a talk with goblins. Before he could get anymore questions out, a large black bird flew from the sky and onto the arm Aidan was holding. On it's leg was was a roll of paper, Caitlyn pulled it off and the bird flew off with a flap of its wings.

"Hmm...My love it seems our daughter will be meeting us at home."

"I was right, she will thank me later once we get home. With that being said, I will for once ask you whether or not you would like to spend the next few days with us before you go back to school?" Tom, for once, really didn't even need to think of his answer.

"If you would not mind?"

"Of course not! Husband of mine go and key Tom here into our home." The look older womans gave her husband behind Tom's back sent the older man running.

"Tom we will pay for these, get everything else you two need, and then head home, hopefully our daughter will be make it home before dinner." Tom walked with the older woman to the counter. Once outside Aidan was once again descended upon by the black bird and, once again, the large man held out his arm for the bird to land on. Before he said anything he slipped into a near by alley way before he turned to the bird.

"Mens can you please take me home. I do not think I can make it through this crowd in one piece." The bird, a very large raven, gave a caw before they both bursted into ebony feathers that disappeared once they touched the ground.

"Tisky" Aidan called the moment his foot touched the black and gold marbled floor.

"How cans Tisky helps the master?" The house elf was small and young, her voice was very squeaky.

"Yes. My wife has invited a young man over for the next four days. Can you can you and Jobby please get a room ready? I need to key him into the floo." The tall male walked into the parlor where the large fire pace resided in. Beside the red bricked hearth was a red leather-bound book and a hawk feather sitting in ink. Aidan opened the book and pulled out the feather and wrote down Tom's name, the booked glowed a bright red before closing in its own.

"Brilant! Now Zodky," A old male house elf wearing the Le Fay's house crest upon the suit he was wearing. "Could you please go to see the goblin's to see how long it is going to take Morgana to get home, and please inform them that we will be having a guest. I do not want her to be surprised." With a pop the elf was gone, Aidan then seated himself down on the black leather sofa, and waited for his beautiful wife and his daughters intest.

Morgana could not believe that she willing went through this damn ritual, she felt as if her very blood was boiling and knowing the ritual it probably was at that stage now. By the gods what she would for the magical world, her eyes sight slowly darkened before she lost consciousness.

Tom walked once again to the pub, he walked up to the bar to talk with _Tom_ , god how he hated his name. He could not wait until he changed it. He told Tom that he would not be staying the next few nights, and got some of his money back.

"Now lead me to your room, we will pack your stuff up, and then go to our wonderful home." Caitlyn said as she pulled the young man up he stares, she hated this plane.

"Ma'am you do not have to do this." Tom hated charity.

"Tom, after my daughter I was told that I could no longer have any children, and _by the gods_ I want children. So that being said, if even one person is willing to let me dote on them I shall do so, let me have this please. Now show me to your room." Tom could not help the warm feeling that rose-up in his chest.

Morgana looked around, a forest laid around her, she also could not hear a single thing. Leisurely she began walking with set path in front of her, slowly the forest around her darken. Then she heard it, like a whisper through the trees, she turned to her left.

 _"_ _Here my child, come to me."_ The closer she walked the clearer it became. Morgana walked into a large clearing, in that clear on who calling her. A woman stood in the middle of the circle of trees, while there was nothing really look worthy of her yet there was something about her that just pulled you in.

"May I ask who you are my My Lady?" Morgana made sure to keep a distance from the woman, she could not see her face, only that she was wearing a very fine white robe.

 _"_ _There you are young one, I have been meaning to talk with you."_ It was her voice that let the Morgana know exactly whom she talking to, and with that thought she fell into a bow. Her voice seemed everywhere at once and ranged from low, high, male, female it was beautiful and scary at the same time.

 _"_ _Ah you remember me, wonderful."_

"May I ask why you are speaking to me, Lady Magik?" Morgana had yet to look up from the ground.

 _"_ _You are not in trouble my little one, I merely have a favor to ask of you. What Silverclaw has told you is true, I am dieing. People are forgetting that the reason for the old ways was to show appreciation for the gift I have given to them but, with everyone trying to make, I believe they are called muggleborns, feel at home they are taking in their traditions."_ The woman began circling the bowing Morgana.

 _"_ _With those rituals, human gave me a bit of magic. With that magic I am able to give others the same life. A life filled with wonder..."_

"And without those rituals then we will never get any new blood...But what are the muggleborns then?" The redhead asked, without looking up.

 _"_ _Muggleborns are nothing more than old lines finally coming back. You see every few muggleborns are new bloodlines, they are finally clean enough that the magic I gave came through."_ Lady Magik explained still mad over the fact she was loosing power. _"I gave humans a chance at a life with magic and what do they do!_ _ **THROW IT BACK AT MY FACE**_ _!"_ With the last word she unleashed her power destroying everything around them, passing over Morgana not hurting her. She also kept up her yelling about how rude humans were.

"My Lady what is the favor you need." Once Morgana spoke the forest returned as if nothing had happen.

 _"_ _I have bestowed the last of the power I can to a young man, I believe you know him."_

"Riddle."

 _"_ _Yes, but because of a meddling old wizard he has grown up...well not the way I have hoped. I chose him because of his line. He is the last descendent of a very ancient line..."_

"I am going to say Slytherin."

 _"_ _You would be right_ , _you see I have had a glimpse of what is to come and I do not like the outcome... I have done so much already trying to do what is right by you all but I have no more to give. I am so very tired my little one."_ The woman collapsed in front of Morgana, whom quickly reached out to keep her from hitting the ground.

"What is you ask of me my Lady, I would do anything you ask. I would level cities, destroy nations, kill millions, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You merel need to say the words." Morgana could now see the woman's face, her face kept morphing from young to old, blonde to black hair, wide blue to faded grey and yet she still held a certain beauty to her face.

 _"_ _All I ask is that you lead him on the right path, the one you yourself walked all those years ago."_ Lady Magik felt the young woman's hands tighten on her body she knew she would do what she has asked. " _Thank you my little one, you were always my favorite."_ With her last words the woman turned to silver sand that floated up toward the moon.

 _"_ _Do not fear, I shall always be with you."_ A voice whispered in her ear as the forest began to flicker, before once again everything became dark.

Tom was surprised by the home he was currently in, and the people whom resided in it's walls. The home was nothing short of a castle, it was made of dark stone but decorated with a crest he had never seen before. a large yellow shield lined in reds and silvers with two flying black birds. All the furniture he has seen was nothing short of beauty and comfort and all leather. The couple that owned the home, Aidan and Caitlyn, were nothing but wonderful host, yet they did not allow him to walk the grounds outside nor did any of the elves allow him to go out. He was a little curious but, many old families held dangerous plants and animals, that must have been it, it was also dark.

"Tom did you enjoy dinner?" Caitlyn Blackthorn, she was in her mid thirties with long blonde hair that was pulled into a beautiful braid. Her skin was pale with no marks upon her skin, dark-green eyes lined in coal that brought them out. Neatly chocen black robes that held a different crest than the ones along the halls and elves. It was a dark red shield with a black tree in the middle.

"Wonderful, ."

"Please call us Aidan and Caitlyn in our home please." Aidan Blackthorn, tall tanned male. His black hair was carefully brushed out of his face and tied at the nap of his neck, there was a slight scar that went through the left side of his lip. Again nice black robes and crest.

"As you wish." He did not miss the home part. They were sitting in the room that he first entered, before he could ask a question the woman that had been on his mind entered with a flash of green fire.

"Stupid sons of-"

"Don't you dare finish that in front of our guest." The blonde hair mother spoke before she could finish her curse.

"Sorry Mother, but I will never understand British wizards and their need to talk." Tom looked at the young redhead, her hair was long and also pulled up into a braid like her mothers'. She was short again like her mother, but her skin held a tone of color much like her father's. And on her robes held the same crest as the house did, fascinating.

"What is it this time?" Her father asked as she brushed of the soot.

"Nothing that bar man would not let me use the blasted floo. He wanted me to have a parent with me, old fool." Tom could hear the underlying anger. "I told him where he could shove his concern and while he was trying to figure out what I said I made a break for it."

"Really dear?" Her mother did not know what do with her, but she also like her husband saw the change of her crest.

"Do you need anything to eat?"

"No the goblins allowed me to eat while we worked out the paperwork, by gods the paperwork..." Morgana hurt everywhere, all she wanted to do was sleep for the next year.

"Tom I know my parents have been keeping you busy. I hope Mother has not been to forward." Tom smiled his most charming smile and shook his head. "Wonderful, not to seem rude but I am very tired, by your leave I shall retire for the night." Tom watched as the witch bowed to everyone in the room and left out the large oak doors.

"With that I believe that we should retire for the night." Aidan stood. "Tom Tisky here will show you to your room and will be your personal elf while you are here." Once he spoke the name a small elf popped up next to him.

"Thank you once again. Shall I see you in the morning?"

"Only my daughter and I. Aidan here has to go to work in the morning." With that he bowed out of the room, more than happy to go lay in a bed that she could only image was as soft as the chair he was seated in.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tom walked into the dining room he did not expect to see the young miss Blackthorn nor to see what she was wearing. She was clothed in a white top he has only seen in middle age paintings, it was a peasant shirt if he remember right, along with a black half corset with red stitching around it. While the shirt/corset combo fit her form quite nicely, yet what surprised him was the fact she was wearing a pair of tight pants, and going by the shine the where leather, also with knee high boots. She looked ready for battle, not a day at the house.

"Hello Tom, I see you are also an early riser. Come sit, break your fast with me." The young man was taken back by the old saying but, sat none the less.

"Mother received a call from Grandmother, whom was feeling lonely, so she will be out for the day." Morgana really looked at the young man, his dark brown hair, while seemed an average color, when under certain light showed the red highlights that the dark color hid. He also held the high cheek bones of someone of his bloodline, let the full lips that many girl wished to kiss. His clothes were some of the new clothes her mother had bought him the day before, it looked to a black muggle suit with a green tie that brought some color - it looked very good on him. The whole time she was taking in the male sitting beside her, he was also taking a closer look.

Tom took in the young woman, now he could see her better, Her thick, wild, red hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder let some loose strands brushed the sides of her face. Her eyes, with the light from one of the windows, looked more yellow-green than the emerald green he thought they were. While he never seen clothes like what she was wearing before, it showed off her body, something he was not used to.

"If I may be so bold as to ask your name?" Tom hated the fact that even after all the time spent with this family he still did not have a name.

"You can call me Lilith."

"Is that your name?"

"It is my middle name, and the name I go by." She was as silvertongue as he was, he need to tread carefully.

"Is there a time I will get a first name?" Two could play this game.

"Once I get your real one, yes I shall give you mine." The glint in her eye startled him, he could not help but think she knew everything he has done and will do.

"I am pleased to say that Tom is my real name." Said Tom began eating the food that was lay out while the other person began reading the post as if this was a normal conversation.

"You may think so, but from the say your magic reacts it was more of a protection than your name." Tom stopped for a second, so he was right his name was not so muggle after all.

"Could you please explain?" Yes tread very carefully.

"When one tells the truth magic reacts, same as if one lies. If one were to learn the difference in the feeling then one could tell when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth." The redhead drank from the goblet sitting before her, Tom already knew when someone was lying to him but he didn't think it had to deal with magic. From his research it was more of a mind art.

"How is one to learn of their real name?" The warm feeling came again with the smile she shot him, he would look upon it later.

"One then must go to the goblins, once you are done we shall go." Tom was surprised he did not have to manipulate into getting her to take him or allow him to go on his own. "I need to stop by some shops to grab a few things."

"You already have your school supplies, what else do you need?" Lilith just chucked at him, he barely held back a sneer.

"Diagon Alley is not the only shopping area, though it holds a lot of shops. There are mostly for, as you said, school supplies. I need to go to some other shops I have orders in." The dark haired male just ate his food at what he deemed a normal pace, the other person is the room could read magic like he reads minds: she knew he was excited and wanted to leave the moment she said the Tom was not his name.

Once he was done, they grabbed their clocks his was a standard black cock while hers was a deep red with silver designs lining the opening and hood, the designs seemed to match the red ones on the corset. His hid what he was wearing giving the illusion of a robe while hers was opened for everyone to see the clothing she was wearing- Tom did not know if he liked that fact.

"Now where would you like to go first?" Tom did not know she was going with him to the bank but, she did know what he need so he could find out his name.

"Bank if you do not mind?" Tom wanted his new name, not the muggle one his thought was his.

"That is fine, but just so you know that the school will still recognize you as Tom Riddle. You cannot take you new name till you graduate, though you can tell people to call you by your real name." Tom was still trying to wrap his whole new name thing. He want to ask questions but if he did he would have to divulge some information that he would rather forget all together.

"You seem to have a question on your mind, would you like to share?" If Tom wanted knowledge he was going to have to tell, maybe not all of it.

"Yes, I am just wondering why my true name was not on my letter?" _Maybe she want ask,_ Tom thought to himself. She lead him to the couch in front of the fireplace, so they could talk.

"Though I am confused on your question, I will try and answer." Morgana really did not understand, why his true name was hidden? "From what I remember you are a orphan? Then you do not know that the pureblood custom. So others cannot sign their children into a contract while they are at school.

The story of the reason is; One day a low born family gave their son a paper, a marriage contract, it had the girls full name on it. All it needed was a small bit of blood, which at the time was easy to get. After all they taught kids how to fight with not only a wand at the time. So he fought her, gave her a small cut with dagger and was able to seal the contract with it." Tom was starting to understand but he wanted to know why for his case, looks like he may have to talk.

"So unable to get out, they eventually married. Because she did not want her children to go through a unhappy marriage she went to the goblins for a birth certificate where she gave the baby a name- she knew the sex of the child- but gave the midwife a different one to tell the father. The one she gave the goblins held the real name that the child could not take until his 17th birthday or the day that they would come into their magic. With that the child went through his school knowing the name he was called by was not his, and the contracts his Father made was not valid.

"When the Father learned that, he was furious but unable to do anything. She went to the goblins, the document was airtight, he could do nothing about it. The child then was able to do as they wished, just as the Mother wished, and married for love. So to follow that many families make their children use their middle names while in school, a rule that the school followed. Though many families still give their child a new name. Does this answer your question?" _No, it does not, but it does make since._ Tom thought, some of the ways children introduced themselves made sense now.

"No."

"Then I do not understand your question, could you please expound?" Tom steeled himself.

"I was born in a muggle orphanage, my Mother told them my name I do not have a birth certificate, so how would I have a true name?"

"Hmm, depending on her last name, she may have still done a documentation with the goblins or maybe another family member did? If she did then maybe she did so, so you would not be found. I am not to sure, we'll just have to see. Shall we?" The redhead offered her arm to the taller male, whom stopped for moment before taking her arm and then going through the floo together. With a flash of green fire the two were gone, twirling though they stepped out and into the dusty pub.

"I would love to burn this place down." Morgana whispered to the young man beside her.

"With everyone inside?" He asks letting some of his darkness out in hopes of scaring her.

"A few, after all it has to look like an accident." Tom blinked at the short red head, he could- if he wanted- rest his head on her's with leaning down or up to do so. He was surprised at the act she wanted to do but, did not complain.

"Now to the bank!" She gave a small pull to their connecting arms, breaking whatever spell her companion was under, began weaving their way to the back, and into the light filled alley.

"Good Gods, why do people wait until the last minute to get the supplies for school?" The young woman asked as a pertically nasty person shoved her out of the way and into the dark hair male whom caught her.

"I do not understand the mundane minds of those around me." Tom spoke with the perfect pureblood tone, Morgana pointed it out, praising him on it also. After a few more pushes, which resulted in the redhead's temper to be shown, did the pair make it to the white steps of the bank. When the redhead did not go straight in mde TOm pause.

"Are we not going?"

"If you would like to be on the goblin's good side, and yes they have one, then wait for one to allow you in." She pulled him down so other could not hear her, Tom will deny the shiver that ran down his spine when her warm breath brushed across the side of his neck and face.

"How can I-" The goblin cut himself once he saw who was standing, politely and then the male she had with him. _Well she works fast, I did not think she would get this this quick,_ he thought to himself waiting for her to speak. He stood up taller, and places his hands behind his back.

"Ah perfect Master Goldshield. I was hoping they would send you. Tom here would like a blood line test done, along with a medical one. You can take the price out of my vault." The grin that spread across the goblin's face made Tom nervous. It was never good when the small creatures showed all their teeth, so he did not hear the medical part.

"Of course My Lady, please follow me." Tom was surprised at the politeness of the goblin, he never heard them call anyone Lady or Lord, Lilith was one to watch.

"Thank you Goldshield. How is the family if I may ask." She spoke once they were walking down the hallway toward, what the two thought, would be his office.

"They are fine, my son is learning the spear."

"Oh I hope his enemies fall in pools of blood at his feet." Morgana gave the typical praise for goblin weapon learning, while Tom was quite trying to remember everything that was said.

"As I hope your vaults overflow." They stopped in front of large oak door, which held a large gold shield upon it. "I ask for you to wait while I gather the things we need for everything."

Morgana nodded, he took that as his leave. She opened the door, the office was large and just like the one Tom was in when he asked to open his own account back in his third year. Though it held more weapons than the last he was in.

"Can I ask how you know that goblin so personally?"

"You may, and I may not answer." Tom held in his anger, could she be anymore... he took a deep breath.

"May I ask how you are able to tell goblins apart?" Tom held back the twitch when she did not answer right away or turn to look at him.

"I am able to read magic, as you know, and each person, creature, tree, has it's own magic. I just remember it." Morgana gave the next best answer, she also knew most of them because she was trained by them when she was younger.

"Am I able to learn?"

"No it can not be taught, I am sorry." She was telling the truth, Tom was annoyed that he could not read her as well as he could others. Before he could ask another question the goblin, Goldshield arrived along with two others carrying items from a door at the back.

"Place them there, yes good, now leave." He showed the two were to put the bottles of different colored potions, along with a large black bowl, and silver knife. The goblin took a seat, and organized the items, as he did so he started explaining.

"Now I will explain what we are going to do. First it the blood line test, I need you to drink this blue potion and then cut yourself, I only need four drops." Tom did as asked, and watched as the cut healed once he pulled his hand away. The Goldshield added a bright blue potion to the blood along with a piece of parchment. The bowl glowed a bright blue for a minute, once it died down the paper was folded neatly inside the bowl. He motioned for Tom to take it, which Tom was quick to do.

 **Name-Valdis Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt**

 **Mother- Merope Riddle née Gaunt (Dead)**

 **Father- Tom Riddle (Alive)**

 **Blood Godfather- Osgar Northwater (Alive)**

 **Vaults- Total 6**

Tom did not read too far down, stuck on what little information he had read so far. A tapping on his shoulder brought him back to where he was.

"May I see?" The woman that brought him here asked hold out her small hand. Tom-no Valdis- merely handed it over.

"Nice name, it means to rule. It come from the old germanic name Voldemārs, the rest is family. Though because Riddle is a muggle name you can remove it." She began reading farther down, Valdis watching her. "Well I know why the hat yelled Slytherin so loud. Gaunt is the descendents from Salazar Slytherin."

"The Salazar Slytherin?" Valdis was amazed, no wonder he could talk to snakes.

"And I know Osgar, he has been looking for you for a while now. You were supposed to go with him in the event of your Mother's death." Again the dark hair male was surprised that the young redhead knowledge.

"How do you know him?"

"Because he is a family friend. I see him when ever he take a break from work. We can see him when we get home."

"Now back to the next test." The goblin had been patient while they talked, if he was right then he would be seeing more of Master Gaunt, he was after all the Head Accountant for the Gaunt house.

"Yes, all I need for you to drink this yellow one." He handed Valids the said potion, which he drank down fast- which was good seeing as it was disgusting.

"That was vile."  
"Yes, most potions for medical use tend to be."

"Medical?"

"Yes, to see if you have any injuries that need to be looked at." A parchment appeared in front of him and before he could read it it was gone.

"Hmm... It was a good thing you asked for his My Lady. Give me a moment to get the required items and personal, and then we will have this all fixed before you leave." The goblin handed Morgana the paper before he left once again.

 **Valdis Riddle-Gaunt**

 **Magic- 70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

 **Old Injuries-**

 **Broken rib; age 5, not healed**

 **Broken wrist; age 12, healed**

 **Broken nose; age 15, healed**

 **Other Medical Problem-**

 **Conceived under love potion, need ritual 27 A to fix was Denied by Albus Dumbledore.**

"I will kill that old man!" Valdis read over her shoulder once he saw her tense up. Morgana was more than angry, this old man was trying to make another Dark Lord. It made more sense on how he would watch To-Valdis. He was waiting for him to go dark, then down the rabbit hole once he left the school.

"What does being born under a love potion mean?" He was worried, he could feel the magic coming off the young witch in waves, it was nothing to scoff at. He wondered why she was so angry.

"Nothing to bad, just some little issues once you hit magical maturity like...oh like dieing or if it's doesn't kill you then you would go insane... " Valdis was worried now. Morgana took this as a cue to do on.

"What happened when a child is conceived under normal conditions, they are able to take in magic at a normal rate, they take magic from not only their Mother's but the natural magic around them which then makes your core. Now magic is held at your core, it is constantly allowing magic to flow through your body. When you turn 11 does the core allow more to flow, which is when you are able to call upon it and use it. Then at 17 your core does the most amazing thing, it floods your body with all the magic it holds. It is very painful, and the more magic one has the more magic is flowing through you. And when it is over you whole body is able to not only hold more magic but, some are able to use wandless magic or even need a staff.

"While you are growing up you are constantly around magic, your core pulls little parts to keep refilling it while doing so it is also expanding it. Using your magic will do the same. Now when a child is conceived under in potion there tends to will be problems, with love potion it does not matter till the maturity. Because the love potion blocks your core from being able to stop taking magic once it is full. While now it just gives you a power boots, it may kill you if you do not have help. That being said, it may also give you trouble when trying to cast spells, most of your core is blocked, but the potion allowed you an way of still getting the magic you needed."

Valdis now understood her worry and anger. He knew there was something that Dumbledore was not telling him. He had went to the nurse when an older student had hit him, the old man had taken him down and even was the one to do the test. So that means he knew what was wrong. While Morgana now understood some of the things that was told to her, she would have to get him a new wand before they went to school. Maybe a staff.

"-Not only that but he also block your magic, which in a way would have kept you alive during the maturity but you would still have gone insane." He only caught the tail end of what she had said but still understood what she was ranting about. It still caught Valdis off guard that she seemed protective of him, without him even having to do anything but be himself. They both sat quietly waiting for Goldshield to come back, the redhead was clutching the dark haired males hand all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana sighed once she was in her bed, it had been a long day. Before Valdis went through the ritual he said he want to take his middle as first and first as middle, so his name now was Marvolo Valdis Gaunt-once he was 17 that is. She would have to get use to Marvolo, he want to be closer to his magical side than muggle. Though she was quick to kill his thoughts on the muggle witches and wizards, saying they didn't know better and no one was helping just accommodating. Marvolo would sleep till late the next day, just in time to pack his trunk for the train ride the next day, if her Mother didn't already do so.

"Lady Magik I hope this changes your vision." The redhead closed her eyes tight in prayer before turning over to her side and going to sleep as silvery sand floated around her head.

Marvolo was very sore, and he could not remember why... Then all of a sudden his pain left. He cracked his eyes only to quickly shut them from the sun peeking into his room.

"Is the Mister up?" A squeaky voice from his side reminded him of the event of the last few days. He groaned in a very un-Marvolo way, not that he would ever admit it, he didn't know whether to hug the redhead or kill her.

"Oh Tisky is sorry for waking the Mister! Tisky is very sorry!" Before she could go on, Marvolo rolled to his side and spoke.

"No Tisky, it's fine I need to get up." Speech slurred from sleep he wondered how long he slept for, the little house elf seemed to read his mind.

"Oh Tisky is happy to do something right and wake the Mister up! Tisky was told to tell yous that yous needs to get ready, yous goes to school today." The little elf bounce around the room making sure everything was packed and that his robes were ready for him, they would floo right to the station so he did not need to dress in muggle clothes.

"Tisky do I have enough time for a bath?" Rubbing his face as he rolled his form into a sitting position. His green bed sheets feel to his waist showing the room his bare chest, the cool air waking Marvolo up. The elf made a noise before her ears flopped in conformation, sighing he grabbed his clothes and headed to the connecting bathroom, the elf popped away to alert the Lady Mistress that he was awake.

Morgana was talking with her two ravens, Memoria and Mens, the only constant presents in her life. The two were a mated pair that were twice the size of normal ravens, and three-times the cunning. Mens with his red eyes and Memoria with her blue looked after Morgana like their chick, after she saved them from a hunter many, many years ago.

"Mens, Memoria do you think I should move the castle back to the realms?" She ran her hand down the silky back of Mens' who was sitting in front of her while Memoria preached herself upon the redhead's shoulder.

" _ **This one thinks many are not ready to truly live in the realm, they are safe here in void."**_ Mens spoke the dark tongue, titling his head in thought, beak clicking together at his mate, calling her.

" _This one thinks differently. It is time for them to face their fears. To many years of hiding be safe in realm."_ Memoria said as she hopped to stand beside her lager mate, clicking her beak when he did not move.

" _ **To many years hiding, yes. Hiding is good live this long why go into open. We are of the dark not light. Work from the shadows!"**_ Morgana watched the two, they were the one to watch her followers while she was gone, they knew them better than her.

" _Yes, hiding good for short while but, not long term plan. We must take land back, show light that we will not hide in the darkness, bring shadows to the light! Light has taken too much, balance needs to be restored!"_ Listening for a while longer to both sides before making her choice.

"I think Memoria is right Mens." Sighing she began writing the letter to tell everyone what would happen during the winter months. "If I am going to take my place in this world then I need my home in the realm. I do not want others to learn of the void." The two hopped over to their perch, talking all the while. Tisky popped into drop off some tea, and tell her Marvolo was up and bathing.

"Your birds are making a racket." Marvolo said as he strolled into the study, it was covered in shelves that were full of books.

"You say racket, I say they are speaking in the many tongues." The redhead did not look up from her letter.

"They are not say anything." Red and blue eyes turned to look at the new person in the room, before taking flight angered by his words.

 **Not snake or human makes you think we cannot talk!** Mens called out to Marvolo in parseltongue, knowing he would understand.

Younging had much to learn. Meet you at the large school, young Mistress Memoria followed her mate, the flew around the room before making their way out the charmed window.

"How in the..." The young man was surprised, after all he did not think other animals were as smart as snakes.

"Ravens and snakes are two of the more intelligent non magical animals in the world, crows and ravens can hiss like snakes you know." Not once did she look up at him. "Tea?"

"No thank you." Marvolo looked at the woman, why was she helping him? What did she get out of it?

"If you have a question now would be the time to ask. I have a full load of classes along with assistant teaching duties to attend once we leave, I will have no time for personal chatting." Once again he thought of how well she could read him crossed his mind.

"Why did you, and still are, helping me?" Making himself comfortable on one of the chairs before the large oak desk.

"Dumbledore." The one word, to her, explained every to him, was only half the reason.

"Explain." Closing her eyes, he set he hawk quill down to final look at the young man, startled at the change in the man before her. He no longer looked the half starved boy from before, his body was filled out, he was a few inches taller, his hair had more of the red highlights, and his eyes. They were no longer dark brown, they now were the deep green of his ancestors, his face held more of the pureblood structure than before. After blinking a few times, Marvolo smirking all the while. He did not know why he like her reaction, or even half the feelings he was feeling once he awoke but he was going to go with it for now and think about it later.

"I should tell you my full name, seeing as I know yours." She had talked with Merlin about this Arthur wasn't so sure but, in the end, yielded to the older man. It took all of Marvolo's control to not smirk in victory. He watched as she gracefully rose and made her way near the fireplace, she stood in the typical pureblood fashion while she was wearing the school robes it seemed a little small on her frame,

"I am Morgana Lilith Le Fay, healer, leader, and first person to wield magic in history along with Merlin." She bowed low at the waist, one arm in front the other behind. As she rose she reached out as if to grab something, and something she did, a large dark grey staff appeared in her hand, the staff was the height of the woman holding it. Looking to be burnt ash tree, it twist and turned toward the top, a large stone known as _Alexandrite_ was held by tendrils of the wooden staff, allowing the gem to give off many colors it is known for. Marvolo could even make out some silver designs along the wood.

"I have returned because, _Dumbledore,_ is throwing the world out of balance with his light is good and dark is evil idea, he is spreading it to others." Marvolo could feel the magic coming off the woman before him. Her mind told him she was not lying to him, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the woman was one of the most powerful people in history was before him.

"But does this have to do with me?" Morgana softly smiled before turning her staff back into the wand that was hidden up her arm.

"All in due time."

Marvolo was quick to find his compartment, the redhead followed him for a moment before taking the area next to his, again she threw his a smile which in turn made his heart skip a beat. As he sat waiting for the others to arrive, his thoughts once again drifted to the redhead. Morgana, she did so much for him, he never thought he was special. He thought he would have to change the world to get others to see him, but she looked to him as if he was already doing so, as if he was special. He could tell she was not giving the full story to why she was helping him, but she had done so much already he would not push. Yet.

"Tom, there you are." Morgana heard the Malfoy heir call before she closed her compartment. She had a lot of paperwork to go over, she was going to be Professor Merrythought's student aid for the next two years. Merrythought was the teacher four DADA, even though she was rather old she could still kick all the students butt's in a duel. The papers Morgana had were all the notes of Prof. Merrythought made, telling her what she expected from the young witch.

After a while Morgana had to stop, there was only so much she paperwork she was willing to look through before she hit her limit, and she had hit it hard. Rubbing her head she leaned back into the over stuffed benches, hoping to rest until they reached to castle.

 _OOFFF! Youssss hurting me!_ She heard the call, it was almost to faint for here to hear, but she just caught it.

Marvolo was surprised when the door was jerked open by the red head. The dark look she was sporting, along with her magic made her look like one of his dark fantasies. She level the look to him.

"You come with me now, I need your help." She grabbed his hand and drug him out of his seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Marvolo allowed her to drag him along, he never seen this side before. Well he has only see her for three/four day so he didn't have much to go on. Morgana only took him two doors down, she turned to look at him.

"I think there is a snake stuck somewhere and I need someone everyone will listen to." She then once again opened the door with more force than need, and he could now hear the cries of the snake.

"Oh you again. Come back to take up my offer?" That made his blood boil but he pushed it back. Looking at the back of the redhead wondering why she hid her power, looking in he saw the red and gold ties, he saw why she need his help.

"You three should learn to respect your betters. Now leave go back to the Gryffindork part of the train. This is snake area." He level his coldest glare, along with flashing his perfect badge at them. "I can start taking points off, I know what house you are in."

That made them move, once they were gone he watch as she tore off the covers and there it was. The snake was small, it looked to be a ordinary constrictor but the diamond pattern and head told a different story.

 _Little one are you okay?_ Marvolo asked the snake as Morgana gently pulled her from the space she was in.

 _Yesss. Thank your mate ssspeaker._ The snake was surprised at the fact he was talking to her, the two humans lightly blushing at the snake. Neither wanting to look at the other.

 _Ssshe is not my mate!_ Marvolo say a little too fast, and the snake just looked to him.

 _Hmmm_

"Wait how did you know she need help?" He looked to young woman fixing the damage she caused.

"Really Marvolo, I have two ravens as familiars I know parseltongue." _Mine_ ran though his head.


End file.
